


In this life or the next

by Thedissapointment



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Coming of Age, Cultural Differences, F/M, Mystery, Strangers to Lovers, won't add tags that spoil the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedissapointment/pseuds/Thedissapointment
Summary: Jason Todd had gone undercover as a mechanic in a small Latin community in Gotham. She had just come down from a reserved, Midwestern, white suburb to Gotham. Their lives were forever intertwined after she survives the tragic murder of her fellow dorm-mates at Gotham University.Follow their journey through the decades.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Jason Todd fights some bad guy and makes a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had posted this story before but was not satisfied with it. I also got figured out by relatives, so I deleted the story. I've been working on it since and I hope I've improved. For those of you who read the original work (Maybe in another life) you already know some of the major spoilers. I have changed a few plot points and I'm trying to improve the pacing. I'll be updating as I see fit.

Low riders were common in Don Jaramillo’s shop. Jason couldn’t wrap his head around why there were entire gangs dedicated to driving them around the neighborhood. But if the job paid the bills and helped his cover then he would fix them. Today it was just a simple oil change for Luis’s car. Old boleros echoed the tiny radio in the shop. It’s sound reverberating off the walls making it seem louder than it was. Don sat at his desk with papers strewn around and an entire torta in his hands. His large white curly eyebrows were his defining feature juxtaposed with his skinny frame and brown skin. A knocking came from the top of the car as Luis’ face came into sight. “Oye gringo, you almost done with my car?”

His hazel eyes peered at Jason. If Luis hadn’t picked up the habit of eating too many tamales, he could have fit under his own car.

“Keep bothering and I’ll take longer. Why don’t you come here and help me?”

“No quema cuh!” responded Luis. He adjusted his lavender playera and gently patted his over gelled, slick black hair. “Gotta date with Maria. Can’t afford to look like a grease ball”

“Which one? Maria-Julia, Maria-Jose, Maria-Carmen?” asked Jason in a mocking tone.

“Maria de la Rosa” responded Luis in a smug voice, “I finally got that fine ass chick to say yes to a date. I hated how she wanted your colonizer ass but I guess she came to her senses.”

Jason let out a chuckle, “Only cuz I let her hit it once and left her to dry, sorry bro” said Jason sliding out from under the car, getting up and patting him on the back. Before Luis could protest, Jason had walked to the locker room. 

“Did you hear that tio? Tell him to get his white ass here so I can beat him up.” called Luis

“Quiet son,” said Don, “He’s just messing with you, everyone knows Maria’s been with every guy in the block at least once.”

“Doesn’t make her any less a woman in my eyes, but seriously? Him?” said Luis.  
A smile crept on Jason’s face, for some reason it reminded him of when Dick got jealous that he and Babs had a one night stand. Dick spent the entire patrol complaining to Bruce over the coms. He stripped out of his denim work clothes and put on his black shirt, cargo pants, heavy duty boots and a leather jacket. His phone buzzed in his locker. Picking up he saw the reminder, “Coffee with the idiots” He let out a sigh, grabbed his helmet and slammed the locker door.

“See ya Don” said Jason as he left, the old man replied with “Stay safe and be on time tomorrow morning” 

“When haven't I been?”

He had expected this therapist's prescribed meeting to go as usual. He would meet up with his “brothers” at the coffee shop in downtown Gotham. The area was specifically built for tourists and the elite to have a safe time outside. It’s bright brand new buildings plastered with brand names had gained the nickname, “Mini Metropolis”. Jason made his way to the hipster cafe they had chosen and opened the door. 

Dick got up and waved him over. Jason knew Dick would always be overbearing; Damian would be moody and Tim would run his mouth about something he’s been working on. But before he could even sit down, a cute girl had wrapped her arms around him calling him babe with her smooth voice. They had been in situations like this before, some creep wouldn’t leave a girl alone and the poor girls would come up to Dick pretending he was a friend or boyfriend. 

Acting came easy to all of them, except Jason whose role of the scary friend had now become the boyfriend. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around the girl’s waist pulling her in. Being smaller than him, her curly hair brushed against his neck. The sweet scent of lavender shampoo drifted towards him and Jason had to physically restrain himself from breathing it in. She was soft against him, not a single muscle on the girl scared Jason. Too much force and he could break her.

The creep in question was a trust fund hype beast. His greasy blond hair was parted in the middle and he was so skinny he made Tim look built. 

“This is my boyfriend, the one I was talking about,” she said in a shaky breath, placing a warm hand on Jason’s chest.

The warmth emanated from his palm and made its way to his head. He introduced himself to the creep and gave the girl a loving smile. He flinched at the sight of her cheeks flushing.

“You could have just shown me a picture” sneered the boy, “For all I know your just using the poor guy cuz you regret flirting with me”

Her hand scrunched the sleeve of his leather jacket, “Hey asshole, say that shit again about my girl and you’ll regret it”

The asshole moved back putting his hands up, before silently turning around and making his way to a group of f-boys. The brother’s mocking stares made Jason self conscious, he pulled away from the girl.

“Y- you okay?” Jason asked, clearing his throat.

She gave a shy smile and nodded. Her tiny face, curvy figure and large curly hair made her seem like a doll. “ I just made eye contact by accident. I swear I didn’t flirt”

“Hey, hey you don’t have to explain.” he said trying to calm her down. He shot a look at his brother as if asking, “Why didn’t you guys do anything?”

Damian just snickered and the other two shrugged.

“Let me pay for your drinks, It’s the least I can do.” she said, walking to her booth. Jason watched as she put heavy looking books and a laptop away. She pulled out her wallet and walked up to Jason handing him a fifty. Before he could refuse it, Dick swiped it from his hand and gave the girl his most dashing smile.

A pang of regret made words leave Jason’s mouth, “Going anywhere? I can give you a ride?” he sucked in a breath as he noticed her taking his words seriously.

“Gotham library. I bet it's better for studying.”

“Alright, lets go. My bike is parked out front” he said walking her to the door. In his mind he decided not to be a douche and refused to flirt with her as he dropped her off at the library.

Some time later, they arrived at the library. Jason’s phone rang as he watched the girl leave, “What is it Dick?” he answered.  
The muffled noise of a heated debate between Tim and Damian could be heard over the phone. Something about clone troopers vs storm troopers.

“You coming back or what?”

“Why didn’t you help the girl?” 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” said Jason, “Why didn’t you help the girl?”

“I was going to help her but then she chose you”

“Bullshit” said Jason, “I’m not coming back. I got more important things to be doing”

“Jay-” he hung up the phone, revved his engine and wandered around the city.

When the time came, Jason went over to the batcave. Bruce was already by the computer with Alfred by his side. “Hi mom, hi dad!” he called getting off his bike. Bruce gave a small grunt.

“Master Todd” said Alfred coming over to take his helmet, “Pleasure to have you here, I hope your time at the cafe went well.”

“Pretty well, got out early by helping a girl. She was cute, ethnically ambiguous so Damian’s type”

“She was not” said Damian dropping down from the cave’s stalactites, “You should know I find girls quite repulsive”

“That's what all boys your age say” said Jason coming up and poking Damian’s forehead, “But I doubt that explains the Wonderwoman pinup I found under your bed” he whispered.

Damian let out an animalistic growl before proceeding to try and punch Jason. He quietly stepped back dodging the attack while laughing. 

“You should have stayed dead Todd” spat Damian.

“Same to you hellspawn” retorted Jason. 

Suddenly Jason was in a headlock while he received a noogie. “Leave the kid alone” said Dick “ Anyway I’m pretty sure the item you’re referring to is yours. If I remember well when you were Robin you did sneak into Diana’s room while she was nake-”

“Shut up Grayson” said Jason as he stormed off to get ready. Tim sat in the corner already in his suit with his laptop in hand. 

“What are you looking at?” snapped Jason.  
Tim just shrugged. 

Patrol was Jason’s quiet time. Usually the family would split up and just stalk people from Gotham’s roof tops. Bruce would drive the batmobile around town and Dick and Damian would swing and jump across the rooftops. Jason sat on the edge of a church's roof, with his feet dangling off. The police monitor in his helmet occasionally going off but nothing reported in his area. 

“You know at least three people die a night in Gotham” said Tim as he came up beside Jason. 

“Who knows, maybe tonight three old people will die from natural causes tonight and we’ll just be a bunch of lunatics on roofs.” said Jason as he laid down. 

“Maybe” responded Tim sitting down beside Jason. 

“What?” said Jason, “The shrink tell you to talk to me? See if I can bond with you?” 

Tim shook his head, “She said we shouldn't talk alone unless you wanted to” 

“Damn straight” said Jason. There was an awkward silence between them until Tim spoke up.

“Bruce didn’t replace you with me, I’m the one who kind of blackmailed him into making me Robin” spoke Tim in a quiet voice.

“I know that” responded Jason just as quietly.

“Then why don’t you like me?” asked Tim, turning his head towards Jason. 

Jason got up and looked at Tim, glad that his helmet obscured his face. “You’re a reminder”

“Of what?”

Jason shrugged pulling out his grappling gun, “Nice talking to ya kid” he said before swinging away.

Jason’s coms went off the second he landed on the roof, “Oracle here, the alarms at the museum of modern art have been tripped”

“I’m close by with Robin, we'll make our way there. Thanks babe” said Nightwing.

A few minutes passed and Jason decided to take a quick nap. His helmet buzzed again.

“Hood” Nightwing’s voice pierced Jason’s ears.

“What!?” 

“You might want to come here and see this”

“What is it?” he asked in an unamused tone.

“Crazy Quilt’s here”

Sure enough Crazy Quilt was wreaking havoc. Last time Jason had seen him was in his Robin days. Still inexperienced, Quilt got the upper hand and beat Jason up. Batman had to intervene last minute but Quilt slipped through the cracks and went silent for years. Now that Jason thought about it, Quilt was on a list of villains who had beaten him up. Joker of course was number one on that list.

Excitement rippled through Jason’s body and a maniacal grin hid under his helmet. He busted his way through the front door, “Quilt! Buddy! Long time no see. How’s life been? We should definitely catch up sometime.”

Quilt stood atop a wooden stump, his colorful diamond patterned harlequin costume painted him as a clear target. Atop his head rested a golden helmet with the primary colors adorning it like jewels. His skinny frame made him as comical as his thin mustache.

“How dare you pretend to know me! I am Crazy Quilt, you shall bow down to me!” 

A red ray of mind control flew towards Jason, “Oh man, Quilty you don't remember me? How about jogging your memory?” Jason dodged the beam.

Red hood, Nightwing and Robin bounced around the place avoiding the colorful rays heading their way. 

“You see that angry little bird? Yeah that was me a few years back” yelled Jason from behind an exhibit wall.

“Impossible! Robin is still Robin!”

“No one stays that young forever. I’m actually the first one, Red Hood’s the second. The little guy’s the fourth” Interjected Nightwing. 

While Quilt fought the other two, Jason made his way behind quilt, “If I remember well…”

Quilt turned around just in time for Jason to kick him off his pedestal. Quilt’s helmet came flying off. In fear Quilt dragged himself away, fear reflected in his eyes along with the red of Jason’s helmet. 

He picked up Quilt by the collar leaving them face to face, “...you beat me up and left me with two fractured ribs, some internal bleeding and a black eye. I was gonna ask out Tina Summers to the school formal but instead I had to stay home nursing my wounds. I think it’s high time you payed for my lack of a romantic life as a teen”

With that, the three boys made quick work of the failed villain.

The boys took full advantage that they had just fought in a modern art museum. Nearby, there was an interactive piece that required visitors to make drawings with duct tape. Dragging Quilt’s limp body, they covered him in a cocoon of tape.

“Ah! My best work yet” declared Jason.

“You missed a piece,” said Nigtwing. Grabbing the tape, he ripped a piece between his teeth and placed it over Quilt’s mouth, “There, now it’s perfect”

“Let’s stop wasting our time adorning the jester. The police will be here any minute” said Robin impatiently.

“Relax baby Bat. It’s Gotham, the police take forever to get here” said Jason. He eyed a ripe banana sitting on a table. Feeling a bit peckish, he strode over and began to peel it. Lifting up his helmet and taking a bite, he heard Nightwing cough.

“So, Tina Summers? Why is it now that I’m learning about this?”

“Because you were off with the Titans fucking Kor cause Babs wanted Bruce. And I was busy kicking ass and getting murdered”

Robin let out a faint “gross” at Jason’s words.

Finishing the banana, he placed the peel on top of Quilt’s head.

“Don’t deflect Hood-” Nightwing paused processing Quilt’s new hat, “Where did you get that?”

Jason shrugged and pointed to the table..

“Shit...shit, shit, shitty shit” cursed Nightwing under his breath.

“What?... Nightwing?” asked Jason worredly, “Common tell me what’s going on? Dick ya scarin’ me here.”

It didn’t help that Robin took notice and began to laugh as if he had heard the funniest joke, “Father is going to kill you”


	2. Beginning and death

One by one, the library lights began to turn off. Nothing but the light of her desk lamp illuminated the room. She heard the faint patter of steps as staff made notice to others that the library was closing. She picked up her things and headed for the door, passing great walls filled by the brim with texts both new and old. Paintings of proud men hung on the marble walls while composite pillars gave the building an air of knowledge and sophistication. 

She stepped through the mahogany doors into the night air. Unlike her hometown, the streets were full of life. Cars whizzed by in a hurry while couples and families walked down the road and lounged on the grass in front of the library. Security was prevalent in the area but their decorative blue uniforms and lack of weapons made them seem like an adornment.

She quickly made her way down the subway entrance and was greeted by the familiar white tiles and a flashy advertisement for Superman Cereal “The all american food of tomorrow’s heroes”. She scanned her metro pass and waited for the bright metallic doors of the subway on the platform. She knew her routes by heart, from her dorm to mini Metropolis was three stops away, but from the library to the dorms was only one. She put on her headphones and listened to silence, then she walked up onto campus grounds. 

There was always a faint smell of fumes and litter in Gotham’s air which she had become used to. She passed the foreboding Gothic main building with its gargoyles to reach a road full of 1920’s western bungalow style houses. Hers was house number four, the lights were still on as she stepped on the front porch and opened the door.

Chatter and music flooded out as she stepped in. Her roommates were still up, some were in the kitchen with a few boys. Normally she would walk by and up to her room without greeting whomever was awake but tonight a soft, “Hey” reached her ears.

She turned to see a handsome boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes flashing her a smile. 

“Hi” she responded flustered.

“You must be the quiet one. Hi I’m Alex” he gestured to the group, “Wanna join us for a few drinks?”

“Alex, leave her alone” said Emily the RA, “She’s a sweetheart, we don’t get her involved in this kind of stuff.” 

Emily gave her a sweet smile, “You should go to your room sweetie you have a test tomorrow right?”

She nodded thankful for her roommates as she trudged up the stairs.

“You guys close?” asked a voice.

“No, but she’s just so nice. I have to protect her” responded Emily. Their voices grew faint when she entered her room. 

She was getting ready to sleep when her phone rang. 

“Hi mama!” she answered enthusiastically. 

“Hi baby. I just wanted to call you before I went to bed. Did I wake you up?”

“Nah, I was just getting ready myself. How's everybody?”  
“Your dad and I are fine. Michael and Kevin visited us for lunch and Miguel is asking about you again.”

She chuckled as she plopped down on her bed, “He only misses me when I’m not around”

“How’s school? Have you made any friends yet?”

“Well, it’s stressful but it’s not my first year so, I can handle it”

“And?” prodded her mother.

“I talked to Emily today. Her friends invited me to hangout.”

“Did you go?”

“Nah, I'm too tired to be hanging out” she lied.

Her mother audibly sighed over the phone, “How many times do I have to tell you? You need to make friends in Gotham. It’s dangerous and you’ll need people if you want to go out and be safe.”

“I know mom but I’m safe here. I never go further than a few blocks away from school and I stay in the nice areas. Two Face and Penguin operate in the poorer areas and I’m not putting myself in dangerous situations.”

“Well your Tia says that those villains like to attack rich people and your campus if full of them... Are you sure you don’t want them to know you're here?”

“Yeah mom. If not I’d have to travel to the barrio to see them. I don’t want to take that risk” she responded, trying her best to explain herself.

Her mother seemed convinced, letting out a small, “Alright”. They spoke for a few minutes more before hanging up. Finally, before sleeping she locked her door and turned off the lights.

The bed was warm and comfortable, she slept in peace. A few hours later there was a loud bang. She sighed thinking that it was probably someone tossing in their sleep. The bumps came from time to time but once everything quieted down and she went back to sleep.

Someone opened a door and made their way to her room. 

Her body grew heavy as if she was being weighed down, the room smelled of lemongrass and aftershave. She tried to move but there was tightness around her ankles and wrists as if she were tied down.

She tried to speak but her mouth was numb.

That’s when warmth wrapped itself around her neck, it was smooth as skin. 

“So cute” she heard a deep voice say. 

Her heavy eyelids forced themselves open, finding a face dangerously close to hers. 

“Unlike the other bitches, I liked you so I want my hands to do the job.”

She couldn't feel the pain but desperation kicked in when it became hard to breath. 

She tried to calm herself down thinking it was sleep paralysis or a really bad nightmare.

“You look so cute like this you know, with my hands around you. If I would have asked you out maybe you’d be begging me to do this to you” continued the man. His breath reeked of beer, “Darling, I’ll miss seeing your lovely face in class” 

She wanted to scream, to fight, but all that came out was bitter tears. She didn’t fear death, but the way she was dying terrified her. Unable to move she began to slip away from consciousness until she took her last breath remembering the time she went camping with her family.

This was how she died, in bed, alone, with no one but God who watched from a distance. 

She woke up in a startle turning on the lights to her room. The papaya orange walls of her Tia’s house greeted her, telling her she was safe. Warm tears fell down her cheeks as she trembled. The bruises around her neck no longer existed. The burn marks of the rope that held her wrists and ankles down had disappeared.

The police had deemed her “Lucky to have survived” but no one knew that she had actually come back from the dead.


	3. A boring day at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have said before, I know nothing about cars.

Jason had slept a solid three hours, a good night for him. Now, with the energy of an espresso mixed with the high of petty revenge, he walked down the street to work. He checked his watch. It was eight o’clock on the dot but the garage was closed.

He audibly sighed, “Always complains about me being late but he won’t even open on time”

The shop stood on its own corner on one of the many streets in Gotham Heights. It wasn’t the nicest place to be with it’s cracked pavements and sprawl of old apartment complexes but it had become his home for the past few months. 

The most notable landmark was Gotham Heights High School, a nice place with basketball courts that the neighborhood kids frequented. It was close to the east end, but far from it’s danger which made Jason’s nightly patrols easier to do.

Don, being a business owner, could afford one of the few small semi-detached houses. They were all red bricked; the first had white paneling, the second was painted yellow and the third had red Spanish tiles. The last was Don’s place.

Jason gently knocked and waited on the tiny red porch. He heard muffled calls, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Jaramillo or like the neighborhood referred to her, Doña Milena. Like her husband she was as thin as a bean pole with brown skin. Her hair was long and tied up in a braid. She wore a colorful pink apron adorned with floral embroidery.

“Morning, Is Don Walter home?” asked Jason nervously. He had had little contact with his boss’s wife and he was unsure how she would react.

Doña gave him a warm smile, “Good morning Jason” her light accents making it sound like she was saying Jayson instead of Jason.

“Common in. My husband is in the living room. I thought he was going to call you and tell you the shop would be open late.”

Jason gave a thin smile realizing that he could have slept in. 

He followed her through the small foyer past the kitchen and into the living room. The house was cozy and its lime green walls were decorated with artisanal paintings.

Dona excused herself leaving Jason on his own but before doing so, invited him to have breakfast.

Jason dumped himself onto the couch beside Don, “You’re late” he joked.

“I don’t know why you haven’t fired me.” Jason bantered with the old man.

Don smiled reaching over and ruffling Jason’s hair. Although it was a small gesture of affection, Jason didn’t shy away from receiving it. 

He took in the room, it was tiny and it contained two love-seats. One that he was sitting on and the other against the wall was full of a mountain of clothes and objects. 

Don’s attention was paid to the TV playing the news.

“Good Morning Gotham, this is giving you the morning news with Vicky Vale. It is currently eight thirty in the morning on a sunny day with an expected high of….”

Vale went on about the weather for a bit before continuing, “In recent news, last night an unknown vigilante took down Crazy Quilt who was allegedly trying to steal a priceless work of art worth a quarter of a million dollars. The security footage was corrupted but police found him unconscious at the scene. When authorities surveyed the area they found that the work of art titled, “The last banana of the north” had disappeared. It came from a banana tree that miraculously gave fruit in the harsh winter of Detroit Michigan. The piece had been recently donated by Gotham’s own Bruce Wayne just a few months prior...”

“Wanna beer?” asked Don, holding out a bottle. His voice cutting through the noise of the television.

“Won’t the Mrs be mad that we spoiled our food?” Jason replied, taking the bottle and opening it.

Don let out a chuckle and Jason took a swig. “What she doesn’t know won't hurt her” 

Jason needed a drink. Bab’s had been merciful enough to delete the footage but what hurt most was having to stand in front of a fire pit under a random highway with his brothers and discard the evidence. He owed them all, big time.

Jason thought his escapades were all the news had to offer until Vale’s voice broke his train of thought, 

“In breaking news, earlier today campus police received a call about breaking and entering at the school provided housing Saint Patricia Dorms. When they arrived at the scene they were surprised to find that three of the four residents were deceased…”

Don took his beer and began to chug it. Jason was taken aback, his boss's once cheerful demeanor became defeated. Looking back, Dona Milena was leaning against the wall fighting back tears. Her hand resting against her mouth in a state of shock.

Jason teetered between getting up from his seat and leaving or staying. Why hadn’t Bruce or Tim picked up the call? Better yet, why hadn’t any of them received it? His curiosity got the better of him.

The screen simply showed b-footage of the campus and emergency vehicles,

“The sole survivor was found in her room paralyzed from the legs down. Her identity and those of the victims are to remain anonymous as the investigation is being handed to Gotham police…”

“When is she coming?” asked Don, his eyes fixed on his wife as if Jason weren’t even there.

“Luis is picking her up from the hospital. They're trying to get movement back into her legs and they're testing her to make sure she wasn’t-” her voice broke. Don jumped out of his seat to comfort his wife who was in tears. 

“Jason” 

“Yes?” he said, abruptly standing up.

Don threw him a pair of keys.

“Open up the shop for me. You're in charge for today. I’ll be there around noon”

Thankful for an excuse, Jason took the keys and left. 

Some time passed, Jason dozed off at the front counter. The hum of the fan kept him blanketed in a cool breeze. 

A pair of knuckles wrapped themselves on the front counter. 

“Hmmm” Jason groggily replied, he lifted his head up from the counter.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up from your beauty sleep. God, you look like shit”

“Thanks Rosa”

Jason propped himself up, a red mark formed on his cheek from resting on his arm. 

Rosa was beautiful to say the least. She had silky black hair, a perfect smile, skin the color of mocha and the right kind of curves. She wore a dark blue, spaghetti strapped, silk shirt. Paired with high waisted jeans and white shoes.

“What can I get for you beautiful?” asked Jason, putting on a charming smile.

“Is Luis here?”

“Aren’t you guys exclusive? Why you ask’n me?” 

“We just started talking. Anyway he’s not answering my texts or calls.” she bit her bottom lip out of habit.

Jason’s eyes dropped to her lips, he remembered what it was like to kiss them.

“You can stay here till he comes back. I heard I’m great company.” He playfully leaned in closer to her.

Rosa rolled her eyes and pushed his face away.

Jason put on an exaggerated pout, “You’re breaking my heart” he mocked.

“You’re such a slut Jason” said Rosa, shaking her head, “When Luis gets here, tell him to call me back or he wont have someone to call anymore.”

Jason’s shift endlessly dragged on. He did a few car checkups, but it was mostly simple problems he had to fix. He also wasn’t in the mood to push unnecessary products onto the customers. 

He checked his phone, it’s screen read 11:55pm. Nervously tapping his foot on the ground, Jason leaned out the garage door looking for Don in the streets. Instead he saw a 1964 dark orange Chevy Impala make its way towards him. 

Moving out of the way, Jason let it pass into the empty garage. A tall white man, with an average build and slick black hair stepped out of the car. He wore a wife beater, baggy jeans and worn out Jordans.

“God, you trying to be profiled?” mumbled Jason under his breath before smiling and greeting the man, “Hey Eduardo!”

“Oye! Fren can you hook me up with Don Walter, My awebao of a cousin thought it would be funny to use my girl for shooting practice.”

“Holy shit” Nodded Jason feigning concern.

“I know! It’s a classic and for her to be mistreated like this…” Eduardo rubbed his hands over his face as it turned red with frustration.

Jason made his way to the side of the car. The driver and passenger windows were smashed in and the door handle to the trunk was littered with bullet holes. He let out a long whistle and squatted to get a better look.

His mind instinctively began to analyze the situation.

“Notice the size of the bullet holes and the distance between each shot” Bruce’s voice rang in his mind, “Is there a pattern? Did any go in at an angle? Is there any residue?...”

Jason swiped over the rim of a hole turning his fingers black, “Were they aiming to kill, stop or stun?” 

“Remember Jason” continued Bruce’s words, “The mark of a true detective is to be able to take a step back and see the big picture. Don’t get lost in the sea of detail. It’s better to take a few coins from the bottom of the ocean than to drown pulling up the treasure chest.”

Jason stood up and took a couple steps back. He smiled to himself knowing the answer. It was most likely a heavy duty, automatic assault rifle used to kill the passenger not the driver.

The weapon was illegally obtained and strong enough to penetrate solid metal. The tires were still intact meaning that the perpetrators didn’t want to make a huge scene of the killing. The lack of blood and the two smashed windows meant that they were unsuccessful.

Since it wasn’t any of Jason’s business, he decided to believe Eduardo’s story.

“How much is it gonna cost me?” asked Eduardo.

Jason put out his hand and motioned Eduardo for the keys. Eduardo fumbled for a second before placing it in Jason’s palm.

“That I can only tell you when the job’s done. I’ll put a good word in with the big man but it’s definitely gonna hurt as much as a real gunshot wound”

“When will it be ready?”

Jason clicked his tongue, “I’d say about two to four weeks. We need to check for internal damage and since it’s an older model; finding replacement parts will be hard. Not to mention redoing the shell and repainting it.” 

“Mierda” Eduardo swore under his breath, “I guess I’ll have to ask Luis for a favor this week” 

“You know where Luis is?” asked Jason.

“No. Why?”

Jason crossed his arms and frowned, “Rosa came by earlier looking for him. Don Walter said he was at the hospital earlier in the day but he's probably long gone”

“Speak of the devil” said Eduardo pointing outside. 

Luis’ 1990 Chevrolet Caprice cruised down the street. Its dark blue color and Virgin Mary painted on the hood called the eye; but most importantly the wheel chair tied to the roof of the car made it stick out like a sore thumb.

Jason and Eduardo poked their heads out like gossiping old ladies. They watched Luis get out of the car; struggle to bring down the wheelchair and help his passenger onto said chair.

Jason couldn't make out the girl’s face from that distance but her head of curly hair seemed familiar.

“Luis’ gonna have to carry her up those steps into the house. Think we should go help him?” asked Jason, involuntarily voicing his thoughts.

The men looked each other in the eye as if daring the other to go help. 

“Whatever, I’ll go.” said Jason, stepping out of the garage to notice that Luis and the girl were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Doña - tittle in Spanish used as a form of respect/ endearment. Similar situation to when English people say Mr. Jenkins or old man Jenkins to a neighbor. 
> 
> Awebao - direct translation being egghead. It is a swear word though and is native to Panama.
> 
> Fren - friend


	4. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primo- cousin

The sterile scent of the hospital burned in her nostrils. The coarse fabric of her gown scratched her skin. 

Her mind was in a daze as a needle pricked her skin and began to draw blood up a clear tube and into a bag. Her mind couldn't fathom the idea of her blood leaving her body. Then again her mind would never comprehend the idea of her life leaving her body.

The noises of the hospital sang to her like a sad symphony, from the beeping of the machines hooked to her body to the shallow breaths she took as the nurse took her blood pressure.

The worst of it was the prickling sensation in her legs. No matter how much her mind willed her legs to move, they laid limp on the bed. 

Warm tears trickled down as she closed her eyes. Outside her door she saw two officers guarding her room. The same officers who shone a bright light in her face and yelled at her as she lay on the ground of her dorm clutching her phone. 

They made her cry and accused her of the unimaginable. Now they kept her under surveillance making the rest of the staff at the hospital view her as the criminal.

She couldn't stand the looks they gave her. Some nurses showed pity, others disdain, but the worst was indifference. 

The door opened with a woosh. She looked up to see a pretty young lady with blond hair and ice blue eyes make her way into the room. She was dressed in a professional pantsuit, her heels clacked against the tile floors as she reached the bedside.

“Hello,” she introduced herself, “I’m Nora Fields. The lead detective for this case.” She pulled out her badge and identification.

Nora then pulled out a cellphone from her blazer pocket and placed it in the girl’s hands.

“We had to confiscate your clothes and personal items for evidence. We concluded that your phone won't be necessary. I know kids these days don’t memorize numbers so don’t lose this. You’re not in any legal trouble for the moment but we will be conducting an interview to get your testimony on the night’s events. Will that be alright?”

“Yeah…” she responded in a hoarse voice. Looking at the phone, her mother’s number flashed on the screen. She looked to the door for a second before turning to Nora, 

“I’ll be contacting my lawyer before questioning if that’s alright”

Nora pursed her lips in discontent, “You don’t need a lawyer if your not guilty-”

“The law doesn’t take kindly to my people, guilty or not… ma'am” the sudden burst of confidence quickly disappeared from the girl. She dialed her mother and placed the phone to her ear.

‘Hello?’ The relief of hearing her mother’s voice filtered through her ears and pooled itself in her tears.

“Hi mom. It’s me”

‘Baby? Why are you calling me so early? Is everything alright?’ the mother’s worried voice shook.

“Umm. I’m in the hospital, there was an intruder in our dorm house and-”

‘ARE YOU HURT? DID THEY CATCH HIM?’

“I can’t move my legs...”

‘...’ 

“Mom?...”

‘DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO LOCK YOUR DOOR AND WINDOWS AT NIGHT! HOW WOULD HE DO THAT TO YOU? DIDN’T YOU SENSE HIM? WHY DIDN’T YOU SCREAM AND FIGHT HIM OFF?’

“Mom… I was asleep when it happened.”

‘THAT’S NO EXCUSE!’

“M-mom. Shouldn't you be on my side?”

‘DON'T PULL THAT BULLSHIT WITH ME. I TOLD YOU TO BE SAFE AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF ATTACKED. THAT’S IT YOUNG LADY I'M BUYING THE FIRST TICKET TO GOTHAM AND I’M BRINGING YOU HOME.’

Nora Fields just stood by the bed listening to a mother yell at her child in Spanish over the phone. Her eyebrows creased and she let out a huf as she tapped her foot.

The girl rested her cool palm onto her forehead as she closed her eyes.

“The police are here to question me. I need a lawyer.”

‘WHAT FOR? YOU STUPID GIRL’

“If you don’t want to see your stupid girl in jail, you’d better get me a lawyer. Text me when you have it. Bye.”

She gently put the phone down on the counter as Nora interrupted the awkward silence.

“You know, my husband works at your school. He’s one of the leading scientists in the field of cryogenics. It would be best if you contacted your professors; you’re going to miss class.”

“I can’t” the girl’s head shot up. Her wide, blank blinking eyes stared at the cop.

“Why not?”

“I have a test today.”

The interview happened as soon as the lawyer came. She felt bad seeing the poor guy with a wrinkled suit and dark circles framed by his glasses. Despite the harsh reprimand over the phone she had done a good job choosing a law firm. The lawyer was smart enough to request that she remain anonymous. 

The police, to her surprise accepted. On the grounds that she speak of the case to no one.

She was munching on the crackers that the nurse brought when she heard a gentle knock at her door.

Luis’ hazel eyes came into view. Eyes that she had only seen over Skype calls. To meet him in person made her heart swell with joy.

“Hey there” he smiled brightly.

She let out a laugh and opened her arms to greet her cousin. 

He rushed in and hugged his baby cousin. They never expected to meet like this but the moment was a happy one to say the least.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked.

“Your mom called and told us what happened. Tia Milena said she’d take you in at her place.”

“Awww, she didn’t have to.”

“You kiddin’ me? We didn’t even know you were in Gotham to begin with. It’s the least we could all do.”

Then the doctor came in and gave the news that she could leave the hospital. 

Luis pushed her in a wheelchair. On the back hung a backpack that the cops had filled with her wallet, laptop and textbooks. Everything else had been categorized as ‘evidence’ for the case.

The smoggy Gotham air surprisingly lifted her spirits as they trekked through the hospital’s parking lot.

“Wow!” she gasped as her eyes landed on Luis' car, “That’s yours right?”

“Yeah it is” said Luis, he puffed out his chest as if she could see him, “My pride and joy. I’m just glad Jason did the oil change yesterday.”

“Whose Jason?” she asked as Luis opened the passenger door.

“Oh” 

Luis picked her up and helped her onto the chair, “Just a coworker of mine. Kinda a pain in the ass… and a huge flirt so don’t talk to him.”

She giggled at her cousin’s overprotectiveness, “Wow Luis. If you're talking smack about him, I guess he must be a bad guy.”

“Hijo de puta”

“What’s wrong?”

Luis was kneeling by the chair, inspecting every inch, “It’s not foldable so it wont fit in the trunk.”

“Oh no” she looked behind her and realized there wasn't enough space in the back either.

Luis quickly got up and made it to the back of the car. He popped the trunk and pulled out rope of all things.

“Guess we’re going to have to make do.”

Struggling with Luis to properly tie up a chair made her forget, if only for a moment, all that had occurred.

Luis slammed his door shut and let out a sigh of relief.  
“That was harder than I thought”

“Yeah it was” she responded. A wave of comfort and security washed over them as they sat in the car. Looking out the window she saw that Gotham was no longer pitch black. The colors of a brand new day began to seep into the sky bringing the city back to life.

Her stomach growled without fail. The umbilical cord of IV fluid had been severed and now like a new born child, she craved food.

“Boy, you sound like you haven’t eaten in weeks” said Luis, letting out a whistle in shock.

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and started the car.

“We could go get some food?” He asked.

Luis gently pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“Wont Tia be mad that we ate before going to see her?” she said. 

Honestly speaking, she didn't want to be seen out in public wearing mismatched clothing from the lost and found.

Luis mischievously grinned, “What she doesn’t know wont hurt her. Wadda ya say homie?”

She contemplated her options seriously. Coming back to life was a big deal for her so she decided to seize the day and do what she wanted. But for her family's sake, she would put on a smile. 

“Screw it- if I’m gonna miss my test.... Onward to Big Belly Burger primo and don’t delay.”


	5. A change of pace

The batcave walls glowed blue from the bat-computer. Jason noticed how the harsh light accentuated Bruce’s crows feet and frown lines giving him a weathered look.

“The call wasn’t made until the early morning, around the time we fought Quilt. Any crime reported at the school falls under campus police jurisdiction.” stated Tim taking a sip of his black coffee. He was leaning against the computer with his costume on. His mask covered his bloodshot eyes and dark circles but his lazy posture gave away how tired he truly was. 

“The victim was questioned by police because the criminal had used her room to escape.” continued Tim. 

Jason looked up to the screen watching hours of CCTV footage playing at a sped up pace. Evidence for a more important case.

“It’s a miracle that anyone survived,” said Bruce, his eyes not leaving the screen for a second. 

Jason grabbed the files Bruce obtained from Gordon, he opened it to find detailed autopsy reports on the victims.

Three girls ages 18-22 all gagged and tied to their beds, ther restraints were removed one at a time as he strangled them to death. No signs of molestation or penetration and no DNA evidence left at the crime scene. 

Jason flipped to the police reports. Turns out that her room was right beside the victims on the second floor, he most likely entered looking for his next victim but left instead. 

The theory was that he most likely gave up or feared getting caught and jumped down from the window.

Toxicology reports showed that the victims were injected with a highly potent tranquilizer. With the survivor, it was found to restrict total bodily functions leading to involuntary excretion of urine and stool.

“Is there no interview with her?” Jason asked, flipping to the end of the papers.

Tim nodded, “Jane Doe was found on the ground clutching her phone. Probably fell from her bed reaching for it. Police were suspecting her at first so she called in a lawyer. Here you go.”

Jason took the piece of paper from Tim’s hands.

“You’re welcome” mumbled Tim.

She waved goodbye to her Tia and made her way to the garage. The perfect temperature of late September made the day pleasant. Luis was standing outside of the garage talking to some people. 

There were three of them. A short skinny guy with rat-like features, a big fat guy with white skin and the middle one who was built and had average features.

All three wore different shades of wife beaters; had slicked back hair like Luis and had gold teeth. When she approached she found them laughing about something, 

Luis introduced them. Betto the small guy, Eduardo the big one and Felipe the middle one. 

“So youre the fancy chick from up north?” said Felipe. He was the most vocal and probably the leader of the little gang. 

“Yeah, how’d you notice” she joked

“I love your accent, makes you sound refined. Like I’d kill to have a white people voice”

She laughed at his remark and his crude attempt at a midwestern accent.

“Nah, the Gotham accent’s cool. Makes you guys sound tough and cultured”

“If you say so,” said Felipe. 

Luis wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close into a hug. She laughed and hugged him back, “Never happy with what you got huh?” he teased.

“Never. You guys know it’s so boring living with only white people. I’m with mi gente here. I’m ready to blast some banda, reggaeton, cumbia. Eat some carne asada and yell at my neighbors from across the street.”

“Don’t forget going to quinceaneras” chimed in Betto, “Ramona, Don Sebastian’s daughters having hers and the whole block is invited.”

“Nice” she replied, “I’m ready to fight the Tias for the table centrepieces”

They all laughed until a voice cut through, “The best part is watching the birthday girl busting a move to Tiempo de Vals”

She turned around to see who spoke and saw a literal bomb shell. Tall, toned body, tan skin, shiny wavy hair and a perfect smile.

“Miss belleza Latina here would out dance the birthday girl and steal her chambelan without even trying.” said Eduardo  
“You flatter me” the lady said, letting out a light and charming laugh. Luis came up and really kissed the lady resulting in the gang whistling. The lady smiled letting go of Luis to turn to her. 

“This is my girl Maria de la Rosa, Rosa this is my cousin”

They greeted each other with a hug and kiss. “You're so adorable, Luis better be taking good care of you.”

“He is; Luis actually got me these crutches as soon as I got movement in my legs.” 

“How’s school?” asked Rosa.

“My professors send me projects and the slides but I’m exempt from exams” she boasted.

“Woah, nice” responded Eduardo with a whistle.

“It would be, but they’re still making me pay full tuition” she sighed. 

“Sounds about right” Jason’s voice cut through the fold, “They'll get their money, one way or another.”

Everyone greeted him calling him gringo.

He greeted everyone with a warm hug and nodded in acknowledgement to the girl.

Rosa who gave him a flirtatious smile and wink causing Jason to smile as if he had heard a funny joke. 

She looked between Rosa and Luis then to Jason sensing a kind of tension, she too had to hide a mischievous grin. “

I thought it was your day off, whatcha doing here?” asked Luis. He was standing up a bit straighter and puffing out his chest.

“Other than seeing you slack off at work?” Jason smiled, his awkward posture relaxed, “I’m here for my shift of course. Don Walter got this idea in his head that I’m always late to work when it's actually him.”

“Isn’t that kinda racist?” She said, immediately catching his eye.

“What is?” Asked Jason, tilting his head in curiosity as his eyes focused on her. Finally getting a good look at the mystery girl.

The rest of the group moved on to having side conversations, but Luis kept an eye on his cousin.  
“Saying a Latino is the late one is a stereotype. So your comment was kind of racist.”

Jason smiled in amusement before rebutting, “I said only he was late. That it was a trait exclusive to him as a person. You added race to the conversation where there is none. So wouldn't that make you racist?”

The girl laughed in defeat. A very cute laugh, Jason noticed.

“You got me there colonizer” she relented, shrugging.

“Hey, your latina. You're at least part colonizer too.” said Jason, solidifying his victory.  
“By the way,” continued Jason, lazily pointing at her, “Have we met before?”

The girl disappeared from his sight. Luis’ hands were on his back playfully shoving him into the garage.”

“You two had a nice debate. Now go and work like you're supposed to. Flirting with my girl is one thing, but my family is off limits.”

Jason turned his head to see the girl smiling from ear to ear. Waving goodbye to him while leaning on her crutches. 

Some time at work passed. Jason washed his hands at the sink but failed to get all the grease off. He didn’t mind, eating with grease on his hands was bearable compared to blood.

Even when he took a sanitary bath after a mission, he’d always lose his appetite.

He pulled a stool close to him with his feet before plopping down and opening his lunch box. Alfred had been kind enough to pack his favourite lunch, a grilled cheese.

The one two rhythm of feet and crutches made its way towards Jason. Quickly finishing his sandwich he looked up to see the girl standing nearby.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” she said.

“Didn’t think you’d miss your fake boyfriend that much.” Jason smiled, pulling up a chair for her to sit.

“I never really got to thank you for helping me.”

“You don’t have to and you shouldn't. Anyone else would have done the same.”

“You’re right. I would have thanked them as well.” She grew quiet for a moment.  
Jason watched as her shoulder slumped and she picked at her nails.

“I know it’s a small moment for you but what you did for me that day was meaningful. That same day... I was attacked by someone and I was scared. But seeing you again reminded me that not all men, not all people are out to hurt me. Thankyou for that.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” said Jason, he put on a soothing tone. Bat’s had been smart enough to teach him conflict de escalation and how to talk to victims. Of course that only amounted to two weeks while the other four years were mainly combat training. 

“You’re a very strong person to be able to admit that to a stranger.” Now Jason was beginning to sound like his therapist, “I’m happy to see that you’re doing well. I’d thought I'd never see you again.” he said, repeating her words sincerely.

Her cheeks flushed pink, just like at the cafe. Jason was overwhelmed at her response but his heart grew warm.

Written transcript interview of [Jane Doe] Name kept private for security reasons  
Conducted by: Officer Nora Fields, Homicide division.  
Subject of Interview: Gotham U murders

Recording begins:

*shuffling noises*  
*Cough*  
Fields: Today is Tuesday the 14th of September. I am officer Nora Fields and today I’m here with [Jane Doe] and their lawyer Mister Kim at Gotham Central Hospital. Today we are recording the official statement used in our investigation. No culprit or charges have been placed yet so don’t worry, this is simply to rule you out as a suspect. Does that sound agreeable to you?

N/A: Yes.

Fields: Alright, let's begin. Where were you on the night of the murders?

N/A: I was in my room.

Fields: What were you doing?

N/A: Sleeping.

Fields: In the statement by officer Xue, the responding officer, said that you don’t remember being conscious the entire night. It says you don’t remember seeing or hearing anyone break into your dorm but you're not sure if you heard anything else. Has anything changed since then or is that your official statement?

N/A: Things have changed. 

Fields: How so? Did you hear anything?

N/A: Perhaps, but I’m not sure if I was dreaming. 

Fields: It’s alright. Anything you can give us can help.

N/A: My body felt paralyzed. I couldn't move or speak. It was hard, but I managed to open my eyes but it was dark. I felt something near my face and felt someone breathing on my lower neck. I also felt hands holding onto my neck. Then I heard a voice.

Fields: What kind of voice?

N/A: deep but not too deep, a man’s voice. He said something about me being pretty, about him wanting me to beg him to choke me…. And how he would miss seeing me the most in class. It was after that that I lost consciousness.

Fields: Are you acquainted with any boys in your classes?

N/A: No... It’s been less than a month since I started going to UofG. I haven’t really made friends in my classes yet. 

Fields: Were you close to the deceased?

N/A: I had just begun to learn their names and spend some time with them. Not enough to say I knew them. 

Fields: Many kids in the dorms bring friends over. Do you remember your neighbours bringing people over? 

N/A: Yeah. I had just come home from the library and Emily, Molly and Penny had some guys over.

Fields: Can you recall those boys for me?

N/A: Yes. They were all tall and white. They had a variation of blonde to brown hair and green, blue and eyes. They were all well built and were drinking since they all seemed of age.

Fields: Were you drinking?

Kim: That has nothing to do with the investigation. You don't have to answer.

N/A: I was approached by a boy named Alex. That’s the only name I heard before I went upstairs. Then I got ready for bed, I talked with my mom over the phone. Then I locked my doors and windows before going to bed.

Fields: That was smart of you. It probably saved your life. I’m sorry to say that your peers didn’t do the same. We’ll look over the girls phones to see if we can round up those boys. Before we conclude the session, is there anything else you can remember. Maybe a name, and object a noise. Anything will be helpful to catch the culprit.

N/A: I don’t know if it's useful but.. He smelled drunk. Like he drank beer. He also smelled lemony. Not like lysol lemony but like an essential oil. Oh.. and cheap fabric softener.

Fields: ...You’ve got a strong nose. Mind telling me what I’m wearing?

*silence*

N/A: Your perfume, I think I smelled it in Sephora. It’s made out of the indigo flower right?

Fields: Yeah. Well, thank you for coming in…  
*Chairs screeching*  
*Papers rustling*  
Just to tell you, If you were able to get a whiff of what he smelled like and lived to tell the tale. Well, I’m worried he saw you and let you live. He could be targeting you so I hope you keep an eye out if any boy is getting too close for comfort with you.

N/A: I will. Thank you officer.

Kim: Thank You officer. 

Fields: The pleasure’s all mine. We’ll contact you if we need to follow up on anything.

End of recording. Time stamp 11 min and 54 sec.


	6. Night Kid

As the week passed, Jason enjoyed his days waiting for her to sneak into the shop. The anticipation kept him alert. 

She would often tease him coming in to speak with Luis or her uncle before leaving. His heart would race when he felt her eyes on him, although he couldn't hear her light steps, her faint laugh would give her position away. 

She often came with a cup of coffee or freshly cut fruit for him which he gladly received. Then they would talk as quietly as they could enjoying their secret moments as fleeting as they were.

Secretly Jason wished she could stay longer. 

They learned a lot about each other, what they liked, what they didn’t. 

On one occasion he made her laugh when he spoke in Spanish. Bruce had spent good money on a Spanish tutor resulting in him speaking it with a Spanish accent. 

“What else is it supposed to sound like?” he asked her slightly embarrassed. Grammatically speaking he was at a higher level than her.

“The Spanish accent is so foreign, it sticks out in a place where people speak with Puertorican and Cuban accents' 'she replied.

“Like a Brit in New York?” he asked, wrapping his head around what she said.

She gave him a small smile in approval.

“I've heard you speak Spanish, is your accent different?” asked Jason.

“Yeah, I have a more neutral accent but sometimes my parent’s accent sticks out” she responded giving a coy smile, “You know how everyone calls you gringo?”

Jason nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, “You got another nickname for me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Chele and sarco” she whispered to him, “My best translation is white guy and blue eyes”

“I don’t like either of them!” said Jason, giving a fake frown. He bent down and rested his head on her shoulder, “Can’t you give me a nice nickname like guapo or….” Jason smiled to himself as he whispered in her ear, “Call me Papi”

“Oh shut up Jason,” she said in disgust, pushing him away.

Jason laughed at her reaction.

“You’ve gone soft Todd” spoke Damian, knocking out a thug who was regaining consciousness.

Jason rolled his eyes and turned away from his brother, his helmet hiding his reaction.

“Leave him alone,” said Dick, “I like loverboy’s new attitude”

“Fuck you” sighed Jason, done with his brother’s teasing. He was here for a mission, nothing more. 

Green Lantern gave them info that Sinestro had been found stealing a precious space item that came from the same buyer as the painting Quilt tried to steal. 

They were currently infiltrating a building owned by a Luthor shell company, trying to find a device that could supposedly help track the mysterious buyer.

“Look at us, who’d of thought we'd be here stealing from a villain?” asked Tim, his eyes set on the map of the building.

“Not me” purred Catwoman. 

Jason smiled to himself at how similar it sounded to the Paul Rudd meme. 

Bruce had brought Selena along, something about her going the straight and narrow. It was most likely due to the fact they had made their relationship official after Bruce helped clear her death penalty charges. 

“There’s nothing wrong about stealing from a man who makes his money by exploiting the everyday working-class people” grumbled Bruce.

“Like Wayne Enterprises is any better” remarked Jason, sarcastically.   
That got a solid snicker out of everyone in the group.

“One audit and they’d throw your ass in jail” added Dick.

“I suggest you both watch your next words very carefully” growled Bruce.

“Yeah, it’s thanks to Bruce that we are even here” defended Tim.

Jason scowled before biting back, “Tell me replacement, do you like licking Batman’s boots or deepthroating them?”

Jason’s head stung as Catwoman’s hand slapped the back of his helmet. That quickly shut Jason up. 

He was alright sparring with Batman but Catwoman would leave him with some nasty scratches.

Perhaps, he thought to himself, she would make a good stepmother, she knew how to keep the birds in order better than the bat. 

The building’s hallways were identical, if it weren’t for the marks Damian left on the walls, Jason would have sworn that they were going in circles. 

They reached a dead end and Cat took the lead, she strutted her way to the wall beginning to pick a lock no one noticed was there.

“There are fifty hostiles, all armed behind those doors,” said the Bat. The eyes of his cowl glowing a faint blue as he analyzed the data.

Jason and the rest of the birds did the same, his helmet showed a hanger big enough to hold a spaceship. There were large unidentified objects inside, great for hiding.

Oracle’s voice spoke over the coms, “I’ll be cutting all cameras and alarms in there, you'll have ten minutes tops to disarm them”

“Thanks, Oracle” responded Batman.

“So what’s the game plan boss?” asked Nightwing, he had begun to do some stretches.

“Robin and Red Robin, you’ll take down the ten guards to the west. Nightwing, Red Hood take the east.

You’ll go in through the ventilation shafts we saw back there. Silent takedowns only, I’ll take care of the remaining guards by the safe as Catwoman gets what we need.”

“Alright, so I’m guessing opening the door is a no go?” sighed Cat.

Batman smirked, “You’re going in through there”

Catwoman scrunched her nose and proceeded to have a sort of silent argument with Batman.

He won, she shook her head and continued to pick the lock. “You’d better hurry to your positions” she muttered. 

Jason dashed away with his brothers, making his way down the hallways taking a left then a right. 

Jumping into the narrow tunnel, Jason got a clear view of Nightwing’s butt in its blue and black spandex glory. 

“If you fart in here, you’re not leaving this mission alive” grunted Jason.

“Just enjoy the view, not everyone has the opportunity to be this up close and personal” laughed Nightwing. 

“This is Red Robin, we're in position” came over the coms.

Nightwing pressed his earpiece, “Nightwing, in position. Waiting for your signal”

Jason closed his eyes and bowed his head, stealth missions always made him say a small prayer before going in. He didn’t believe any of it but the repetition helped calm down the anxiety that comes with these things. 

By himself he would have gone guns ablazing but this wasn’t the case. 

Oracle’s voice interrupted Jason’s last hail Mary, “Everyone is in position so on my mark”

The rhythmic pulse of blood rushing to his head steadied the beat and his breaths became louder.

“Three, two, one… Go!” yelled Oracle. 

Nightwing jumped out and Jason followed.

Red hood and Nightwing moved like synchronized dancers.   
Their steps light as feathers as they silently took down the guards. 

When they were younger, people would always compare them. It didn’t help that they looked so similar and were close in age, it never bothered Jason since he was close with Dick and he had never had a brother. 

Although, Jason’s path diverged drastically from his brother’s after coming back from the dead.

Jason gently tapped the shoulder of a guard standing by a ledge. The man turned around.

Jason’s arm stopped mid punch. 

“Luis?” asked Jason.

“We have intruders!” yelled the man landing a punch on Jason’s helmet.  
A bit shaken up Jason managed to dodge a few punches and disarm the man, but the guard landed a few more cracking Jason’s helmet.

Damian was right, Jason had gotten soft, too soft. 

“We've been compromised, buy us a few more minutes as you evac” called Batman as the popping of gunfire filled the room. 

One punch to the left eye had Jason on the ground.   
Jason put his arms up to block an impending hit.   
Instead a baton hit the side of the guard’s head; Luther contracted skilled fighters but taking on two masked vigilantes was a huge mistake. 

The guard was now on the ground, Nightwing and Jason stood over the man. 

Although he looked like Luis, the guard was much older, taller and built.

“You’re hurt” said Nightwing.

“I know” responded Jason, “won’t be able to see out of it tomorrow”

The patter of footsteps grew behind them, 

“It took us this long to knock out one, wonder how we’ll fare with company” said Nightwing with a smirk on his face.

“That’s cuz I was caught off guard” said Jason pulling out his pistols, “I’m ready this time”

They did take out the guards and Catwoman got what they needed. The only problem was that because the guards were alerted to their presence, Batman had no choice but to blow up the facility. 

“You were completely and utterly reckless out there! If it hadn’t been for your brothers, your teammates, we all would have been gonners. You think you’re such a tough guy giving me that look Jason, you're nothing but a child...”

Jason’s mind ran back to the garage. He walked past endless rows of cars heading closer and closer to his other life. Luis and Rosa’s backs were turned away from him. Jason stretched his arm out and stepped between them to see what was on the other side. 

A simple ceiling light only illuminates her.

She was wearing a balck leather jacket with cargo pants and boots, just like him.

She sat at Don’s desk, comic books strewn all over the table. One caught Jason’s eyes, an edition of “Red Hood and the Outlaws” 

Starfire and Arsenal on the cover. 

"Why are you reading this?" Jason said motioning to his character. "It's definitely an older issue" he said. 

“How do you know that?” she asked, curiously. Her eyes never left the desk.

“Well first off all my unifor - my memory isn't the greatest" he said, saving himself from a Freudian slip, “But, his helmet is pill shaped and he's wearing a cape. The only time he was seen wearing that was when he first appeared. 

His design is more like that” Jason said, pointing to a newer issue, “The red mask that has strange face-like features and a brown leather jacket. Still wrong but close.”

“I’m surprised he's part of the bat family,” she said, organizing the table.

“Because he's killed people?” Jason’s voice came out slightly defensive.

“He’s not the only hero that's killed.” she said looking at him, her eyes unreadable. Her curls fell gently to the side.

“I do like his outfit,” she said, in a light tone. “Common lets move to somewhere else. This is kinda boring”

“You don’t want to stay here for a bit longer?” he asked, surprised.

She gave him a mischievous smile before tugging at his sleeve. “I’m never in here anyway” she said smiling. “It’s my maladaptive daydream about the mysterious cute boy that works for my uncle. As long as you're not real it's fine.”

The ground shifted underneath his feet and the walls turned as blue as the sky. Now they stood on top of a tower looking over the city.

She stood on the ledge confidently walking across it humming a tune. She stopped to look directly at him.

“Jason Peters?” she called.

He didn’t answer.

“I knew it!” she said, smiling at him.

“Knew what?” He asked, stepping closer.

“That that’s not your real name. Jason is, but Peters isn't. My Tio doesn’t speak a word about you. Do you have a sketchy past?” she said hopping off the balcony

“What if I do?” he rebutted.

She pursed her lips and nodded.

The wind quietly blew between them, making Jason believe that for a moment all of this was real. 

“I need to remember that you're human and not just a coping mechanism for me.” she said, sweetly smiling at him. Her eyes grew warm, “You need to remember that about me to, Okay?”

He nodded.

She held out her hand to him.

“What are you doing?” asked Jason.

“I brought you here now you have to take me to your favourite place. Think about it with all your might and well be there.”

Jason took her hand and thought of the church roof top. The place materialized before his eyes. They sat opposite of each other in a confession box with its curtains open.

The kaleidoscope of colours drifted down from the stained glass windows blanketing her with its rays. 

She seemed almost angelic.

“Why a church?” she asked.

“The priest that worked here used to let me crash here when I had no place to go.” Jason answered.

“Aren’t priests pedophiles?” she asked, disdain clearly on her face.

He chuckled at the uncomfortable fact, “Yeah, there's been a lot of those. I was lucky I guess. I kinda feel bad that I was such an asshole to the poor guy”

“How?”

“He would always buy me food and set up a little bed for me on a bench and I'd never say thank you. I'd steal wine and communion wafers and I even took some money out of the offerings box...You know, even though I spent my childhood on the streets, I always thought that I'd like to be a priest someday,” confessed Jason.

“I think you’d make a really cool priest father…?” 

“Todd” said Jason, getting up from his seat and stepping out and into the bat cave.

She giggled, it echoed throughout the cave. “ You'd be a cool superhero priest taking down bad guys with holy water. I’d read that comic” 

“Of course you would.” Said Jason, laughing with her.

She stepped closer to him. Her lavender scent drifted towards him. She reached out her small hand and rested it on his cheek.

His head spun with a loud “thwack”

“Don’t ever laugh at me when I’m scolding you” said Bruce standing above Jason with his hand still in the air.

“Master Todd” called Alfred, running up to Jason, “Are you alright?”  
He asked worriedly.

“I’m fine Alfred” said Jason, Smiling at the old man before turning to glare at Bruce.

His brothers simply stood there awkwardly as Jason stomped away, “I’m so sick of being in this family! I was better off as a crooney for the Al Ghuls; with the outlaws, hell even being dead was better than being with any of you!”

“Jason Peter Todd, get your ass down here right now young man! I’m not done with you” called Bruce.

“Yes. You. Are.” said Jason, stepping through the doors and into the mansion.

Afterwards Jason made his way to the living room of the manor with a bag of frozen peas in his hand. It was far enough that no one would bother him.

He closed his eyes, trying his best to breathe out the frustration he felt.

Jason had blood on his hands, he knew that. Any time before, he would have put a bullet through all those thugs heads but now just because he looked similar to his friend he couldn't even land a punch. 

He wondered if the guard also had someone he cared about, a family, a cousin. He shook the thought out of his head and placed the bag on his sore eye.

“Mind if I join?” asked Tim softly. 

Jason opened his good eye to see Tim peeking his head in.

“If you’re here to console me or give me a pep talk you can leave” snapped Jason.

Tim shook his head, “I need to study, this is the only quiet spot in the manor.”

Jason groaned and motioned for him to enter. Tim’s face visibly lit up as he bounced into the room.

Jason grabbed his phone and looked at the time. The numbers two thirty flashed on the screen.  
“Shouldn't you be going to bed?” asked Jason.

Tim’s head snapped up from his book, a bit too excited with the fact that Jason talked to him first.

“It’s okay, one time I stayed up till seven am, slept three hours and spent the rest of the day studying” said Tim with a smile on his face. 

Jason scrunched his nose resulting in a cry of pain.

“Your either a freak of nature or stupid” said Jason getting up from his chair, “It’s Monday already, you have school so you better run to your room before I kick your sorry ass unconscious and drag you there”

“No need” said Tim, in fear as he scurried his way out. 

A moment later, Jason got up to go take a shower.

After showering he changed into some clean clothes, Jason stepped out drying his hair with a towel. 

He made his way to the cave hoping Bruce was gone and to his surprise found Tim fast asleep. 

Jason shook his head, “I kick you out of the living room and come here instead. Typical” he mumbled to himself as he picked up Tim. 

Tim was light in Jason’s arms which worried him, a fifteen year old crime fighting vigilante shouldn’t weigh so little. 

Jason trudged up the stairs and into the manor, he passed through the halls covered with paintings, old and new. 

The manor was quiet compared to his apartment in Gotham Heights, he had never been able to sleep peacefully in silence. 

Jason quietly made his way past Damian’s room but the door opened. 

Damian stepped out yawning and rubbing his eyes, he was a late bloomer and still had a childish voice, “What are you doing Todd?”

Damian’s attempt at sounding mature came off as endearing to Jason.

“Just taking the replacement to bed” said Jason.

Damian silently nodded, “He has a test in chemistry tomorrow. Come, let us take him to bed”

Damian walked ahead leading the way, with a slight waddle in his step.

“I know where his room is,” Jason scoffed.

“I know,” said Damian, “I just want to make sure he gets there alive”

Jason tried to hide how cute he found his brother sometimes. He was like a mini psychotic Bruce who was also blessed with a year round tan, thanks to his mother.

Damian admired Dick but he was closest with Tim since they were closer in age. 

Jason dumped Tim into bed and Damian tucked him in. 

“Wanna go raid the kitchen and steal the good ice cream?” asked Jason as they left the room.

Damian shook his head.

“Alright then, more for me I guess.” Jason followed Damian to his room. 

Damian stood hesitantly reaching for the door knob,“I worry about Drake, at this pace he’ll burn himself out”

“Don’t worry so much kid, Tim knows what he’s doing”

Damian pouted and let out a sigh, “Good night Todd”

“Night kid”


	7. Fiesta! Baila! Quinceañera

She walked out of the door as Mr Kim stayed behind to talk things over with the officer. The entire police department had the smell of coffee and armpit.

Her sneakers squeaked on the freshly waxed floors. The mix of dark green and blue walls showed the place hadn't been renovated since the turn of the century.

The pale fluorescent light gave everyone an air of exhaustion and numbness. Another round of interviews, this time with the boys who had been in the house.

Seeing them all lined up with only a glass window separating them mader her heart race. She hoped she had said enough to help the cops but part of her regretted not having been able to see the killers face.

She strutted to the elevator trying to outrun her thoughts. The doors closed behind her, trapping her in the elevator with an officer. He was tall and could completely overtake her. 

She saw how his hand rested instinctively on his gun holster and how in any minute he could pull it out and kill her. 

The thought of dying again made her head spin, she had to bite back the urge to cry. 

She played with her purse strap and stared at the elevator doors. The slow pinging noise the elevator only added to her desperation.

Rosa’s old hair straightener beeped. Rosa let the girl’s hair go as her once curly hair hung straight. The girl stared at herself in the mirror. Her mind clouded by what she was told at the police station.

They were in Rosa’s family apartment getting ready for Ramona’s quince. Rosa's pink room was small with no closet. Her clothes hung on a rack in a corner with her desk, facing a window, and was covered in textbooks. Her bed was a simple twin size with colourful bed sheets. 

The girls were by the last bit of space in the room where an antique vanity stood.

“You okay? I hope I'm not pulling your hair so much.” said Rosa.

“No I’m good” She responded.

“Ay! What a relief. You looked like you were concentrating on something and I thought you were in pain.”

“Awww. no,” she said shaking her head, “Just a bit zoned out”

“I get ya. Straightening curly hair takes a forever. You should just get your hair relaxed like me. Then you just touch it up every once and awhile”

She stared at Rosa’s hair through the mirror realizing that the baby hairs were in fact curly. She wondered what Rosa would look like if she let her hair grow naturally. Her best guess was an afro.

“Won’t the birthday girl be bothered if I show up? I don’t even know her.”

“Niña, I’m not even invited to the party.” said Rosa.

“Then how…”

“My parent’s cousin’s neighbor got the invite and we’re just tagging along” said Rosa, finishing the girl’s last curl and turning the straightener onto her fly-aways, “I heard her family rented out the highschool gym for the party. The whole neighborhood will be there. 

“I just feel guilty,” she sighed, her shoulders drooping.

“You’ll be fine as long as you bring the birthday girl a present.” said Rosa nonchalantly.

She gasped in astonishment “Why didn’t I think of that! I wish I was as smart as you Rosa” she said, jokingly bowing in reverence.

The girls laughed as they continued to get ready.

“By the way,” the girl said , moving to the desk covered in textbooks, “ Rosa, You never told me what you’re studying”

“Biomedical Engineering. It's not that fancy since it’s a community college.”

“No! That’s awesome. At the end of the day you’ll probably make more money than me and your chances of finding a job are significantly higher.” She said, in a matter of fact voice.

“You’re starting to sound like my school counselor” said Rosa putting in her earrings, “I’m just glad I finished my projects on campus. I usually never have time to do anything.”

“Talking about school…. the officer said I could go back to campus whenever I feel ready.” she said hesitantly, playing with the hem of her white dress. 

“That’s awesome. So when are you planning on going back?” asked Rosa as she sat on the bed to strap her shoes on. 

“Tomorrow. I gotta before I get to used to staying at Tia’s” 

“Does Tia know” inquires Rosa.

“Yeah, she’s cool with it but my mom... not so much.” she responded as she frowned. A crease formed by her brow.

Rosa grimaced, she walked up and gave the girl a reassuring hug, “There’s only two months left in the semester. You got this.”

The girl smiled and hugged Rosa back, “Thanks, I needed some reassurance.”  
“No problem. If you have any trouble you can always call me. We can hang out or whatever.”

“Oh, that would be nice. Can I trade you for my brothers? I’ve always wanted to have a sister.” the girl said as she held on tight to Rosa.

“Oh my God. I’d go with you in a heartbeat. I’m sick of Gotham.” Said Rosa, in an exaggerated tone.

“Cool!” the girl responded as she left the hug, “ I’ll smuggle you in my suitcase. You can have Miguel’s room. It's like the size of your apartment and you’d get it all to yourself!”

Rosa’s cheerful face turned sour, the weight of the girl’s words hanging heavy in the air.

“Oh, oh no Rosa I-” the girl began.

“It’s okay” said Rosa, in a whisper, “I know you didn’t mean to insult me.”

“It was still wrong of me.” responded the girl.

Rosa’s parents yelled across the apartment that it was time to leave; prematurely ending the conversation.

The gymnasium was filled with tables with fuchsia tablecloths; seat coverings, balloons, centerpieces and even the fuschia plates. Somehow there was an open bar installed in the gym. People filtered in grabbing chairs seemingly out of nowhere and adding them to the tables.

There was a small space made for a dance floor with lights and smoke to go with it. The Dj was blasting some generic reggaeton songs as Rosa and the girl entered.

The girl scoured the crowd until she saw Tia and Tio. She excused herself from Rosa’s party and made her way to her family.

She greeted her aunt and uncle with a kiss to the cheek.

“You look beautiful!” exclaimed Tia, “Let me take a look at you. Sebastian what do you think?”

Tio looked up from his plate of carne asada to give a half hearted nod and thumbs up.  
“Come, sit here” said Tia, pulling a chair out so she sat across from them.

That was when she saw him.

The colorful flashing lights bounced off his smooth dark hair. While he bared a charming smile with his abnormally white teeth. He looked good, sporting a loose fitting red playera over a black shirt. A cross necklace dangled from his neck. He had matching black jeans with a belt and formal shoes. 

He was surrounded by a group of guys, laughing and joking with them while he leaned on the gymnasium wall, beer in hand. Before she knew it, he was looking right back at her, smiling with his eyes.

Jason’s eyes grew warm taking in the sight of the girl across the gym. Her hair straight fluffy with a flowy dress that managed to also accentuate her figure. The smoke of the dance floor framing her perfectly as she looked at him expectantly. 

He stepped away from the wall and took a step towards her until the sight of her family surrounding her stopped him. 

He hesitated for just a moment, and she didn’t understand why. 

Luis came over with Rosa and they began to greet everyone. In the commotion she lost track of Jason.

“Tio, have you thought up a price for Eduardo’s car?” asked Luis, digging into the plate of food Rosa got him.

“Ayy Hijo. You really gotta bring this up here of all places?” said Tio, huffing and crossing his arms.

Luis put his hands up in surrender, “It’s not me. Personally I don’t give a fu- I don’t care about people's bank accounts. Ya know the more money they give the more you pay me but Eduardo’s been hounding me; says he needs it for a job.”

“What kind of job would he need a vintage car for? He’s just looking to get out of debt when he was the idiot who let his cousin use his car for target practice in the first place.” said Rosa, dabbing at the table with a napkin, cleaning up a small spill Luis made.

“What are we talking about?” she asked.

“Some work thing Hija. Your idiota of a cousin always picks the worst topics to talk about at the table knowing how his Tio will react.” said Tia, snapping her head towards Luis and staring him down.

Don Jaramillo had remained quiet the entire time gently dabbing his pastry in a cup of coffee before he spoke,

“You tell Eduardo that I’m not touching his car until he pays me what he owes. And tell that pendejo that his parents did not leave Panama and come to los Unites just so that he could go around being a pandillero. And if he has a problem, he can bring it up with me personally. I was a cop in Mexico in the 70’s. I know how to deal with his kind.”

A collective “Wow” erupted at the table and the girl even applauded her Tio. 

“No mames guey! You were a security guard at the palacio de las bellas artes. You cant fool me with that bull shit.” Yelled Luis, standing from his chair to tower over his Tio.

Tio got up from his chair and a yelling match ensued.

She jolted in her seat, watching frozen in place as Tia and Rosa tried to calm the boys down only to join in the ruckus.

She noticed everyone’s eyes on her family and a few phone cameras as well. Unable to stomach any more, she got up and left the gymnasium.

Her tiny heels clacked on the tiles of the empty school hallway. She eyed a familiar figure standing in front of a glass display case.

She slowly made her way towards Jason.

“What are you doing out here?” asked Jason, giving her a sideways glance.

She let out an audible sigh, “Escaping an embarrassing situation…. Tio got into a huge fight with Luis.”

“Bull shit” said Jason, his mouth agape.

She pursed her lips and shook her head as she hid her hands behind her back, 

“I kid you not. It was pretty bad and it didn’t help that Rosa and my Tia got involved”  
“I never pictured Don as an angry guy. He’s always been so nice to me.”

“What were you looking at?” she asked, desperately trying to change the topic.

“Oh.. ummm… This” said Jason, flicking the glass panel in the direction of a sports team picture. Her sidestep of the subject threw him off.

She looked at the faces of the junior boys soccer team and spotted a familiar pair of eyes glaring at the camera, “That’s you?”

“Yeah that’s me” he chuckled, “the little shit head I was back then.”

“I bet you weren’t that bad in high school.”

“I was the perfect problem child. I somehow got every teacher in this school to hate me. It’s still my greatest achievement.”

“I’m the exact opposite, I was so quiet most of my teachers forgot I existed. One time one even marked me as absent even though I was in class all day.”

Jason let out a whistle and shook his head, “We definitely wouldn't have been friends in school”

She let out the giggle Jason loved to hear.

“My highschool years would have been interesting with you in them.” she responded.

“There must have been something memorable about high school for you?” pushed Jason, “Like your first date, or prom or -”

“Dying,” she said.

She watched as Jason's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised in shock. 

The silence ensued for far too long.

She was about to open her mouth and apologize for what she said until, 

“Same here” came out of Jason’s mouth, cutting all apology and explaining she had to do.

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the display, visibly comfortable.

“How’d you die” he asked, quickly pointing to her with his chin.

She appreciated his save. Even though she wasn’t joking he took it in stride.

She opened her mouth while thinking of what to say, “Uh, It was a very anticlimactic death, “ she began, “Me and my family went camping. My brothers convinced me that I couldn't climb a tree because I wasn’t born a chipmunk. So, I decided to prove them wrong.”

Jason covered his mouth with his hand to hide his nervous smile, “I already hate where this is going.”

“Don’t interrupt me. I’m in my flow”

“Sorry. Keep going.”

“Okay, I proved them wrong and I climbed up the tree and to add salt in their wound, I stood on a tree branch. And me being a hormonal tenager with an underdeveloped frontal lobe thought that I was on top of the world. It was great and I was so happy I started to do a little happy dance like this.” she said, imitating a little happy dance that consisted of a shimmy.

It was Jason's turn to laugh as it echoed across the halls.

“And what happens when you dance on a tree branch?” she asked.

“It breaks.” answered Jason 

“Wrong! You misstep and fall and bonk your head and pass out”

“Ouch” said Jason, grabbing the back of his head.

“Here’s the cherry on top. I wake up in the car with my family and I’m freaking out cuz I fell out of a tree right?”

“Right” said Jason, nodding.

“And my mom was like, “What's wrong?” And I'm like, “What's wrong? I fell off a tree, that’s what’s wrong?” and she just looks at me and says, “I knew I shouldn't have given you those sleeping pills””

“What?!” 

“I know!” she responded, “I was so sure that I was dead, a goner but I was just hallucinating off of melatonin pills my mom gave me so I would sleep the whole car ride home.”

“You weren’t lying when you said it was anticlimactic.” said Jason.

“What can I say, I wasn’t lying when I said my life was uneventful. And what about your death?” she asked.

“Oh, I was just gonna tell you some made up and dramatic story about me searching for my birth mother in a foreign country. Then proceeding to be kidnapped by a super villain to be dramatically beaten with a crowbar and blown up in a factory. Only to wake up a week later in a super secret ninja temple where this crazy shaman brought me back to life by dipping me into a swimming pool. I didn't think we were being serious.”

“That’s a very dramatic story. You should become a writer, maybe they’ll hire you for the next avengers movie.” she said, trying to hide her pain with a forced laugh.

“It would make a good movie, wouldn't it?” said Jason, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.


	8. Back to school

She stood in front of her class, taking a deep breath in and straightening her back, she opened the doors. She took her seat dumping her bag on the floor. The rest of the students filtered in and thankfully no one sat beside her. The lecture hall held at least a hundred students but she remembered a few faces as they took their regular seats.

A minute before class started, a student walked in right behind the professor. He was tall and handsome, had fair skin and curly brown hair. He wore a denim jacket with a white fuzzy interior, a white t-shirt and brown pants with brown boots. She tensed as she saw him make his way towards her, he gave her a typical thin lipped smile before sitting down. 

The teacher began his lecture and everyone jotted down their notes, someone tapped her shoulder.

The guy sitting beside her leaned in, “Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?” he asked, embarrassed. 

She simply nodded and gave him what he needed.

Halfway through the lecture he tapped her shoulder again, “How much of the lecture is him talking about his personal life?”

She shrugged.

“I like your outfit” he whispered, “I’m Alex if you don't remember.”

“I know”

“I just wanted to say, I wish I had stayed that night. There's a lot of things I regret but not being there to protect you or the other girls when I could have. I-”

“I know… I heard your testimony” she gave him a sad smile.

He nodded trying his best to hold back tears. He cleared his throat and turned back to her.

“I know this is pretty forward of me but I was planning on doing this before the whole incident but,” he began, “Can I get your number?”

She froze, her hand became clammy and the hairs on the back of her neck stuck up.

“What for?”

“I was just wondering if-” Alex began before the professor's voice cut through the class.

“If you two lovebirds have nothing better to do then to flirt while I’m teaching then I suggest leaving the classroom immediately.”

Her knee bounced uncontrollably to the point that being unable to stop it made her grow more restless. Her eyes darted to the door, she could easily get up and walk out of the cafe. She counted six couples, one family and three people in line behind Alex where he was ordering their drinks. His eyes met hers and she quickly looked away.

After being kicked out of class Alex invited her for coffee so they could talk a bit longer. She didn’t know if she was allowed to talk with him or if he could even be her killer.

“Sorry it took so long, the barista was hitting on me” Alex joked, as he put her frappuccino down. She gave him a tight smile.

“I got hit on once too. Right here”

“Really?!” Alex said, plopping onto his seat across from her.. 

She turned her head away from him as she spoke, “He sat right where you are. I had made eye contact with a guy by accident and he didn’t leave me alone.”

Her fingers played with the straw of her drink. The whipped cream on top was beginning to melt as drops of condensation rolled over her hand that held tightly onto the cup.

“I’m sorry to hear that” spoke Alex quietly, his hand moved forward as if to touch hers but he recoiled, “Am I making you uncomfortable?” there was a hint of pain and disappointment edged in his words.

She turned her head at his words, searching deep in his eyes but met nothing but a wall. She shook her head, “I’m just a bit embarrassed about what happened in class” An awkward silence fell amongst them as she waited to hear his response.

“Friends”

“What?”

He gave her a shy glance, “It would be awkward if we just ignored each other every class. So if it’s cool with you, I’d like to be your friend.”

“...Alright” she hesitated, “But I need you to answer my question. What did you mean about “Planning to do this before the incident?””

“Oh, I just had a little crush on you.” he chuckled. 

“Since when?”

Realizing that she was serious he straightened up, cleared his throat and gave his answer, “Since I first saw you in class, so about a week in. Then again I was scared to approach you because you’re stunning. I’m pretty sure I’m not the only guy in our class that has a crush on you”

Color drained from her face as his words hit her.

“So when I accidentally found out you lived with Emily and the other girls I was so excited to talk with you. I never thought things would turn out this way.” Sighed Alex, “I’m just glad you're alive.” he gave her a reassuring smile.

She cautiously began to drink from her straw. Lifting her gaze she quickly noticed Alex was staring at her before he turned away. A faint blush painting his ears. 

“Do you have anything else to say?” she said curtly, clearly not enjoying his attention.

“Oh yeah, I needed your number.”

“Why?”

“I’m planning a school wide solidarity march. It's a protest to reopen the case and get justice. I wanted you to speak on behalf of the victims.”

“What?” she said, visibly confused.

Alex chuckled nervously, “Why are you so shocked?”

“I was never told the case was closed. I haven't even heard about it on the news.”

Alex scratched the back of his head, “Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that. My dad has connections to the GCPD so he got the call before anyone else.”

“How powerful do you have to be to hear news about a case before the victim herself?” she glared at him.

Alex’s face was as red as a tomato, “My family isn’t powerful. My dad just knows people. He's Joseph and my mom’s Maria Powers as in the Powers Hotel chain.”

“You didn’t say any of this in your testimony” 

Alex shrugged, “I don’t have the best relationship with my parents and I go by my mother’s maiden name. I don’t see what that has to do with all of this?” He chuckled dismissively.

Her neck began to ache and breathing became difficult. Every cell in her body was screaming danger, she had to get away.

She got up from her seat and swung her bag over her shoulder, “I’m sorry but I don’t want anything to do with this anymore.”

“Hey wait!” said Alex getting up and grabbing her arm.

She shot him a deathly glare, she gritted through her teeth unable to speak.

“I don’t know what I did to upset you you but you’re the only voice left for my friends.” Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes, “You can tell me where I went wrong later but we need you to be there.”

He finally let go of her arm and it fell to her side, 

“I’ll be there for one march, I’ll talk once. Whatever happens next I want no part in it.”

She practically ran to the subway letting the entrance swallow her up and hide her amongst the crowd of Gothamites going about their day. The screeching noise of the old tracks, the uncomfortable closeness of strangers and the echoing of a busker's voice over it all drove her mad. 

She just needed to go back.

Fighting back tears proved harder than she thought as she was lost in her thoughts. She blasted music to drown out her thoughts but all she could replay in her head was the day at the police station.

The girl stood behind the glass with three officers in the room with her. Her arms were crossed over her chest holding on tightly. 

“Alright boys” said detective Nora Fields over the PA system, “One at a time I want you to come up and repeat what I say.”

She watched as every boy took a step over and spoke the last words she heard as she died. Although the words were hauntingly familiar, the voices were not.

The girl shook her head and Fields let out a sigh in exhaustion. 

They brought the girl into a separate room that only held a table covered in white shirts protected in ziplock bags.

“What is this?” She asked, slowly approaching the table. 

Each bag had a number faintly written on it.

“Since our strongest lead is the scent of the culprit, we thought this might help. Each boy sweated into the shirt and we hope that you could identify their scent since we know you have a strong nose. They’re placed in random order to prevent any biases on your part.” Said Fields, handing her a slip of paper and a pen, “Its to order them, from least to most likely” 

One by one the girl went around smelling each bag until she reached bag number 6. 

Lemon and cheap fabric softener filled her nose, “This one” said the girl pushing the bag towards the officer. 

Fields grimaced as she grabbed the bag, “Are you sure about this?” she asked the girl.

The girl nodded, “I bet my life on it”

Nora let out a deep breath before heading to the door, “May the powers that be leave us alone for once. Officer Xue calls suspect number 6 to the interrogation room.”

They led the girl into a separate room with a monitor where she saw the brown haired boy.   
The girl watched as Detective Fields sat across from Alex.

“Please state your name for the record’ Said Fields.

“My name is Alex, Alex Pembrook.”

“Alex Pembrook...Alex Powers” Said the girl under her breath. Her body somehow managed to bring her to the barrio even though her mind was somewhere else. Now she stood in a bodega running her hands over a box of Gansitos as the bodega cat passed by her feet. 

“Oye Bitchita! You gonna buy it or not?” yelled the bodega owner from across the store.

She jolted out of her trance an plucked the box from the shelf, “Sí señor Velázquez”

She headed to the counter where señor Velázquez stood. His most noticeable features here are his tan skin and green eyes. Behind him was a blown up picture of President Bukele smiling down at her. 

She paid for her things and rushed out of the door only to bump into someone else, “Watch where you’re going bud!” she yelled.

“Hey!” said Jason putting his hands up, “Why so aggressive today?”

“Oh my God. Jason I’m so sorry. I-”

“No need to apologize, You look like shit” he responded.  
“I do?” she asked, mortified.

“You look hysteric; like you’re ready to kill somebody.” he jested.

“I’m seriously thinking about it” 

“What?”

“Nothing” she waved dismissively, “I just need to rest, I'm exhausted.” She said turning away from him.

“Hey, I was on my way back to my apartment. I just finished my shift; you wanna come and unwind back at my place?” Asked Jason, nervously shooting his shot.

She stood there silently for a moment regaining her composure before she spoke.

“Yeah, but don’t expect anything. The last thing I want to be is eskimo sisters with Rosa.” 

“Wait how did you know that Rosa and I- That we- What I mean is-” said Jason flustered.

She turned to watch the ridiculously tall, muscular man become a blubbering mess. It made her smile and forget her worries for a moment.

“It doesn't take a genius to figure this stuff out Jason Peters. Your name is Jason Peters right?” She asked.

“Umm… Yeah why wouldn't it be?” he asked hesitantly.

She shrugged, “Just checking. You never know these days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bichita - Brat. Salvadoran definition. It changes depending on the country.
> 
> sorry about the short chapter. happy holidays.


	9. My girl

“Hello?” Jason waited for a second, over the phone he heard yelling and rap music.

“Jason, homie. Is my cousin with you?” Luis’ voice came loud and clear through the speaker. 

Jason looked down at her gently shifting in his arms as she nuzzled her head into his chest.  
“Yeah” he answered with a stupid smile on his face. 

“Can I talk to her? It’s getting late and I don’t like the idea of her hanging out with you so late” asked Luis, who proceeded to yell at someone in the background.

“Well, actually… she came back to my place and fell asleep. I’m too scared to wake her up.”

“Shit!” yelled Luis, the yelling in the distance grew louder.

“You okay man?” asked Jason worried

“I’m fine bro, just carry her to the house or some shit. Tio’s gonna kill you but who cares.”

After Luis spoke Jason heard a distinct popping noise, then the yelling in the background died down. Luis yelled a few more obscenities and abruptly hung up.

Jason reluctantly woke her up and said his goodbyes practically running to his motorcycle. 

He put in his earpiece, “Oracle you there?” asked Jason as he sped down the streets on his bike. 

“I’m sorry master Jason but Miss Gordon is currently unavailable. She and Master Dick are on a date and told me that no one should bother them.” said Alfred over the coms, “Is something the matter?” 

“Al, can you do me a favor and see if there are any reports of gunfire in my area?” asked Jason. 

Jason parked his ride near the docks and jumped onto the roof of a storage facility. He made his way to a window and peered inside. 

There were a couple of tables with weapons strewn about and a few cases of coke. A quick analysis of his surroundings made out twenty thugs, half armed. One man beside a table seemingly tied to a chair didn’t move, his mask showed no vital signs coming from him. The building was an empty storage hanger with lots of open space which would make finding cover difficult.

Jason took a step back ready to dive through the window. 

When he was Robin, he enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face and the rush of crashing through a window. . 

He once tried to land in the hero pose like superman. It turned out that a blunt fall into your hands and knees from a high distance with glass underneath left him with some nasty scars.

The phantom sting of glass shards rippled through Jason's body, “Yeah, I’m not doing that again.” he mumbled to himself subconsciously rubbing his knees. 

He instead opted to pull out a knife and unlock the latch.

He stealthy ran across the beams until he reached the center. Then he latched onto the centre with a wire and gracefully dropped himself in the middle of the group. 

He felt very cool as he got up pulling both pistols from their holsters to meet a room full of thugs pointing their guns at him

“Sorry I’m late. What did I miss?” asked Jason, in a chipper voice.

“Hijo de la gran puta, It's the Red Hood!” yelled a thug.

“The one and only!” yelled Jason as he dodged the onslaught of bullets that came his way. He ran upto one of them that was standing still.

“You're making this too easy for me guys!” called out Jason, uppercutting the guy who yelled. 

Another came running from behind giving his position away with his yell. Jason turned and swept his feet from under him, hitting his head with the grip of his gun. 

“Sorry!” Jason yelled out as he heard the crunch of the thugs face hitting the cement floor. 

With inhuman speed, Jason used the bounce of the hit to shoot the guns out of three thugs’ hands. 

Jason’s hand rested on the barrel of the gun, steadying his aim. More bullets came causing Jason to dodge them.

If It had been last year, he would have had no fear to blindly shoot back but Bruce’s rule made him second guess himself.

Jason flipped the table spilling its contents all over giving him momentary cover. 

His eyes fell to a bloodied crow bar by his feet, without hesitation he picked it up and threw it hard at a thug’s head.

Jason jumped up over the table and shot a few more, he had begun to lose count. But he never missed. He shot to incapacitate, not to kill.

The ring of gunshots died down leaving a few unarmed guys standing.

“This is where the fun starts” said Jason, putting his guns away bowing to his opponents.

“You ain't getting me” called out the first to run up to him. Jason gracefully dodged him, landing a solid drop kick. 

Hearing a thunk against his helmet he saw himself fall forward before he regained his fighting stance. 

Jason, impressed with the thug who managed to get a headshot in grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. 

Another yelled, ready to tackle Jason, “Shit!” he yelled narrowly rolling out of the way. 

On his back, Jason pulled his body weight and jumped up, grabbed the table and smashed it on the guy. “And stay down!” Jason said triumphantly.  
A whooshing noise came from behind, Jason turned and stopped the crowbar between his gloved hands. 

Jason’s eyes widened, before him stood Luis with the same expression of surprise plastered on his face. 

Jason composed himself, pulling the crobar out of Luis' hands and throwing it aside. 

Stepping forwards, Luis fell to the ground dragging himself away, “Please don’t hurt me, I’m beggin you. I got a girl and a job I can’t lose.” Luis blubbered away on the brink of tears. “Red hood sir, I’ll tell you whatever you need to know, just dont hurt me!” Luis’ back hit the wall causing him to whimper at the sight of the hooded vigilante towering him. 

“Talk” Red hood growled.

“I’m just the chauffeur, my buddy Eduardo said some hotshot needed a ride here. I was gonna drop him off.”

“Who does your employer work for?” asked Red hood. The white eye slits coldy staring at Luis made him shiver. “Who was he working for!?”

Luis flinched putting his hands up to cover a hit that would never come, “Mara salvatrucha! But he was meeting up with some guys from the Penitente cartel. I heard some gunshots and yelling but I stayed until I heard the commotion and ran in to find you sir. I got nothing to do with this I swear”

Luis was shocked hearing the vigilante sigh to himself. “I don’t want to see you roped in with these people anymore, got it?” 

Luis nodded his head vigorously, “Yes Red Hood sir” he began to smile in relief. The Red Hood pulled out his gun and Luis cowered once again. 

“You have ten seconds” spoke the vigilante, so quietly that Luis looked up in confusion.

“Ten...nine...eight” 

Luis quickly understood and ran to his car.

Jason’s eyes followed Luis as he ran away. Jason aimed his gun at Luis as his mask hid the fury behind it.

“How dare he?” Thought Jason, “How dare Luis put everyone he knew at risk of danger? Don Walter started up his business to keep his family safe. But here was Luis, willingly putting himself in this situation and most importantly putting her in danger.”

“Luis was so overprotective with her. Never letting them have a moment to breathe but who was the real danger?” Jasons thoughts ran wild.

“Three… two…. one” he counted and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rang in Jason’s ears as the bullet landed on a wall right by Luis’ head. 

Any other day Jason would have been laughing his head off watching Luis’ fall to the ground letting out a shrill cry. Instead he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth.

He reluctantly watched Luis drive off, put his gun away and turned back to see the bloody crow bar thrown on the ground.

Jason picked it up, it was heavy in his hands. 

He made his way to the dead guy in the chair. Jason took off his helmet and placed the crowbar at the dead man’s feet in reverence. 

Then in a moment of solidarity Jason reached out and ruffled the hair of the corpse, “Hurts like hell” he whispered, leaning down to find a gunshot to the chest. 

Most likely the one he heard over the phone, “At least they gave you a merciful ending” he spoke to the corpse, “Death from explosion is worse”

Jason’s body ached from the exertion, taking a deep breath he pushed down a feeling that was crawling up his chest. “Al, how much longer till the cops get here? We’ve got a casualty” Stated Jason over the coms.

“It may take a few more moments before they arrive, master Jason.” said Alfred over the coms.

“The cops always took forever when I was a kid” sighed Jason

“I’m afraid that’s still the case sir, the recent budget cuts are making things difficult for everyone.” responded Alfred.

“When did you get this?” She asked Jason

Her hand gently passed over the healing scar on the side of Jason's eyes. She rested comfortably, cradled in his arms as she stared up at him in pure adoration.

He closed his eyes and relished the tickling sensation her small and delicate hands gave. He let out a humm of contentment before speaking.

“A few days before the party” he replied, leaning into her touch to the point that her hand cradled his cheek.

“I didn’t notice it there before.” she spoke in a hushed tone.

“Didn’t want you to. It was caked with makeup that hid some nasty bruises” he whispered, with faint blush rushing to his ears. 

“I’m sorry I didn't notice it sooner.” She apologized.

“It's alright.” replied Jason opening his eyes to meet hers, “I’m glad you didn’t notice”

And for a brief moment they became lost in their own world.

“Jason?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m tired”

“I know. Get some rest.”

“I can’t”

“Why?”

“Because you might hurt me when I fall asleep.”

“I would never hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Never in a million years.”

“Will you protect me then, while I sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And with his permission, she closed her eyes and rested in peace.

Jason let out a sigh thinking about her as the opening of the bat cave swallowed him. 

He hopped off his bike and trudged up a set of stairs to the glowing bat computer. Voices spoke in the distance, faint as murmurs. 

When his eyes finally reached the second floor Jason saw Superman and Batman having a heated albeit quiet conversation. 

Superman was the first to notice Jason with his super hearing.

“Jay bird!” called Superman with a genuine smile.

“Hey Superman.” Said Jason through an awkward thin lipped smile.

“That's no way to address your elder, young man” Superman jokingly chastised him, “It’s Clark”

“So what brings you to the armpit of America?...Clark.” Asked Jason, with a curious glance at Bruce.

“Clark was just here dropping off John for his sleepover with Damian. They're in the red sun room training if you want to go check up on them.” Said Bruce, obviously wanting Jason to leave.

“Can’t. I got some info about local gangs you might want to hear.” Said Jason, popping out a USB stick from his pocket., “Wrote up a nice detailed report on the Penitente Gangs movements. Seems like they’re reaching out to more established groups like MS13 and the Cali cartel.”

Clark let out a whistle, “Even in all my years of being Superman, those pesky gangs never leave do they?”

“You fix big world problems, like a crashing plane or a natural disaster. Gangs are caused by failures in the system and can only be fixed by changing the system.” said Bruce, scanning over the new document, “Keep me updated on the Penitente gang movement throughout Gotham.”

“Fine.” Replied Jason turning away to leave.

“Woah there son. Don’t go running away so quickly. I need to talk something over with you.” Said Clark putting his hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“What is it?” asked Jason.

“Well , you see. I’m not only in town to drop off my boy. Lois and I are in town to meet up with Cat Grant. We’ll be guest starring on a popular podcast show called Livewire; we’ll be discussing the Gotham High murders. Then I’ll be off to cover a planned march at the university.”

“What does this have to do with me?” asked Jason.

“Your old man told me that you’re currently in contact with the survivor of the incident. I was wondering if you could introduce me to her so I can write an exclusive piece?” asked Clark.

“I don’t think I’ll be much of a help here. She doesn’t know that I know to begin with and after spending time with her… I don’t think she’s in the proper headspace for that kind of thing.” explained Jason.

“Well that's not for you to decide son. She’s her own person.” Said Clark.

“More reason to turn you down. I just want to protect her and let her live her life without pesky reporters snooping their nose where they don’t belong.” Said Jason, pushing Clarks hand off his shoulder.

Clark turned to his superhero pose with his hands on his hips and let out a bellowing laugh.

“Look at you kid! Good on you being a man and protecting your girl. Anyway it was worth a try. Maybe I’ll get lucky and meet her at the march.” Clark shrugged his shoulders in an exaggerated manner.

“She’s not my…” began Jason before his voice died down.

“What?” asked Clark.

“Nothing” said Jason, visibly blushing. 

Clark made nothing of it. He said his goodbyes and flew out of the cave. 

Bruce on the other hand watched Jason’s expression and grew worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely curious. What are your thoughts on this story?


End file.
